Hetalia Academy: Too Much Drama
by PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie
Summary: With love triangles, a love square, romance, and just plain drama, Hetalia Academy for Exceptional Young Adults is anything but normal. A/U. Fem!America, Fem!France, Fem!China, Fem!Finland, Fem!Italy, Fem!Romano, Fem!Greece, Fem!Norway, and Fem!Lithuania. And for you yaoi lovers upset that they are fem!, then just pretend they're male I really don't care. Human names used. R&R -P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey peoples! Thanks for reading this! I am pretty sure you won't regret it. I hope you won't anyway. And if you like yaoi better than I am completely fine with you reading this and pretending its yaoi. I just preferred to write as if some were girls. I don't think Hetalia has enough females in it -.- they are SEXEST! Lol jk. Anyway, read on. You aren't forced to review but I'd appreciate it. Please no flames. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ludwig's POV**

"Gilbert, du bist so ein idiot!" I complained in German as I drove my brother home after him getting expelled from school.

"An _awesome _idiot! Keseseseseses~!" Gilbert snickered. I rolled my eyes at his "awesome" laugh. How can such a fool think that he is so cool? And what awesome person's pet is a tiny ducky?

"Whatever..." I grasped on the wheel tightly, holding in my anger, hoping not to scream. Our father, Otho Beilschmidt, **(A/N- Germania, I made up the human name) **was going to be pissed when he heard about what Gilbert did this time.

Well, let's say that apparently, stuffing dead rats in the janitor's closet is against school policy. Who would have known? Stupid Gilbert! This time, I was supposed to be making sure he didn't get into any trouble this year. Mission Impossible ̶ _impossible_ ̶ :FAILED. There goes my life...

"It isn't all that bad," said Gilbert, "You didn't like that school anyway." I admit, he had a point. Our school was a piece of crap. That school was full of ignorant teachers, bullies and all of that. It wasn't worth anyone's time. But I was terrified of Otho. Yeah, our dad is not the kindest person you'll run into. Yet I still call him Otho, not dad.

Finally I pulled up at our huge mansion. I was so scared. I was gonna get a hand full for letting Gilbert get expelled from another school.

~0~

"That's OK!" his reaction stunned not only me but also Gilbert. He was grilling chicken at the time, so I was afraid he was gonna burn us by slapping our faces with a piping hot chicken breast, even though that wouldn't be as painful as it would be just awkward.

"How come, Otho?" I said, mouth wide open.

"Because," he continued, firmly, "There's a high school opening in New York that you are going to go to, to learn your heritage and history!"

"I know about my heritage!" I complained.

"Not enough," Otho replied. He tied his long blonde hair back in a ponytail so he could finish grilling the chicken. The steam piped in his face and it started to smell delightful. I've never had much interest in the guy (I respected him; I didn't say I liked it) but he really could cook… and fight.

"I'm starving," said Gilbert, "When are you gonna be done with the chicken?"

"When I get done!" he sternly answered, banging the chicken on the grill. "How about you be patient? I am waiting on the head of Hetalia Academy."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Romulus Vargas **(A/N- Ancient Rome xD) **is his name," said Otho, "He will be coming to see what potential you boys have. The school is for exceptional teenagers, but I have a feeling only one of you will get in…"

"Yes!" Gilbert exclaimed, then started patting my shoulder, "Sorry bro. Maybe next time."

I pulled his hand off of me viscously. "You _are _exceptional, Gilbert." Well, not the good kind. "Very exceptional…"

"I'm exceptionally _awesome!_" he laughed again.

I rolled my eyes and Otho seemed to agree because he smiled at me once I rolled my eyes. I never really seen him smile at me. Then he was through with the chicken.

~0~

Romulus arrived and drove up our driveway. Gilbert snickered. Oh, what fun he was going to have with this guy. This was not going to go well.

Romulus knocked on the door. "Get it, Ludwig!" said Otho. I walked over to the door and answered to a man with auburn brown hair which was close to fading to a salty color. He looked young though.

"Hello, Mr. Vargas, it's-" Otho started. Mr. Vargas leaped towards Otho and put his right arm around Otho's neck and his left hand on Otho's shoulder.

"You have blonde hair! It's long! May I touch it? No! I'll touch it anyway!" he used his left hand to stroke Otho's ponytail. I must say, this was actually annoying yet very entertaining. "Where are your boys?" Vargas continued.

"Right here," said Otho, putting his hand on my shoulder and looked towards me and Gilbert. Vargas smiled.

"Ve~! You my boy," he looked towards me, "Look quite mature for your age."

"Why, thank you-" I began, until Gilbert decided he wanted to show his exceptional awesomeness.

"Yo, Romulus!" he nudged Vargas with his elbow. "What kind of girls are gonna be at this school? Aye?"

"Oh, very much from different nationalities!" said Vargas, "Italian, including my granddaughters Feliciana and Lovina, Chinese, American, of course, French and just a lot!"

"Wow I have a lot of options! So does Luddy here!" Gilbert patted my shoulder. "West might not be prude anymore!"

"GILBERT!" I yelled at him. Really? He had to do that in front of the school board administrator? He had to say that I might not be _prude _anymore?

Vargas laughed. "You seem like an awesome young man!"

What? Awesome? Am I the only one with any common sense?

"I'm sorry for Gilbert," said Otho, "I-"

"Trust me," said Vargas, "I won't have any trouble with him, I'm sure. The teachers might, but that isn't my problem, aye?" he laughed. "I have a good feeling about your boys here." He patted Otho's shoulder. "Guess I'll see y'all in New York, right?"

"The school is in New York?" I said.

"Yes," said Vargas, "Welp. Bye now."

"Bye," replied Otho as Vargas left the room.

"He's the head of the school?" said Gilbert. "This school year will be awesome!"

* * *

**A/N- Hiya again! :D Lol I'm sorry this is a short chapter. The future ones shall be longer! Lol R&R thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm sorry it's taken a while my laptop broke but I have an iPhone that does everything! :D but it's hard to write stories but hey, at least I can do it, right? Also, I want your opinions on pairings like Franada and if you mind what pairings there are, as long as there is romance! I have to be complex in order to have love triangles and all. So, enjoy (hopefully you will) and please review. This is my first Hetalia story I've written alone, so go easy on me :)**

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Arthur's POV**

Amelia looked at me oddly as I picked up a cup of tea. I burst out laughing, wondering why she was staring at me.

"Is there a problem?" I snickered.

"I've never seen a dude get so into tea like you do," Amelia answered. Amelia was and always has been my best friend. We were also huge rivals when it came to a lot of things. So, we were kind of frenemies. We were practically raised together. I'm from England and she's of course American. She's kind of a tom boy though. I can't make her elegant. It's impossible.

"I like tea, OK?" I replied.

"And I like hamburgers," she said, "OK?" She had a point. I got mad sometimes when she didn't listen to me when she was eating.

"I hate you," I laughed.

She smiled. "Can I use your computer?"

"Since when did you start asking to use something of mine?" I asked.

"I'm guessing that's a 'yes'," she said, picking up my laptop, sitting it on her lap and turning it on.

"Exactly what I was talking about," I replied. I laughed and watched to see what she was doing.

"Why do you need my laptop?" I asked.

"I want to talk to Mathew while he's still in Canada," she replied. She always talked about some boy named Mathew and that he was her twin brother. I barely knew anything about him. He hardly ever visited her. And when he did he was so quiet, you wouldn't even know he was there.

I watched her as she logged into Skype and requested to talk to Mathew. Amelia's last name is Jones and Mathew's is Williams. They were raised by different people so their last names stayed different but they are still twins.  
Finally, Mathew was on the Internet and got Amelia's request and popped up on her screen.

"Amy! Thank God you're on here! I need someone to talk to. I've felt so lonely this past week!" Mathew said.

"How come?" Amelia asked.

"Because, Frankie already left for New York and as always, everyone else ignores me!"

I've heard stories Amelia would say about her, Mathew, and Frankie. Frankie was a nickname for which I don't know, but it was a nickname. Apparently she was French and was practically raised with Mathew; just like I was with Amelia. I heard she was Mathews only friend, other than Amelia. They talked on how funny, yet perverted she was, how up-to-date on fashion she was, how great she could cook (though I bet I can top her cooking any day! My cooking's delightful, but Amelia doesn't seem to think so...), and how she was in a band.

"She already left?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of disappointed," said Mathew, "I have no one to talk to at lunch so I'm sitting all alone at a table like some weirdo. It's gotten embarrassing. One teacher even sent me to the guidance councilor!"

"Seriously?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, it sucked. Then some people laughed at me. At least they noticed me, right?" he said, then sighed. I was starting to feel bad for the guy.

"Don't worry, Mattie," said Amelia "Monday we'll be at Hetalia Academy with Frankie!"

"You got accepted?" Mathew said, shocked.

"They accept almost anyone!" Amelia exasperated, "It's pretty awesome! Even if u don't see Frankie, I'll always jump in and save you! You know why?"

"You're the hero?" Mathew guessed.

"Exactly!" Amelia responded. That was her motto. She was the "hero". Even though she's usually the one to cause chaos, not save you from it. Ha, ha.

"Thanks," Mathew laughed.

"It's the least I could do for my brother," she said, "Besides, that's what heroes do!"

Mathew laughed, "I suppose so."

"Well, tomorrow, meet me and Arthur at the Burger King in Detroit, so we can take a cab to New York, ok?"

"Ok," said Mathew.

Tomorrow came quicker than I thought it would. At noon, we made to Detroit and found the Burger King that Amelia was talking to Mathew about. It was obvious which one she meant because it was the place her and Mathew met up at every time he wanted to visit her or if she wanted to visit him.

Mathew made it there at 1:30. Once Amelia saw him drive up, she got very excited and ran up to his car, which was about out of gas. Mine was full of gas, so I offered to drive us instead of getting a cab.

Well, we used my car... But I didn't drive. Amelia made me get in the back because she wanted to drive. And she made Mathew sit in the passenger's seat.

The bad thing was that she was a horrible driver. She would be speeding one second then the next she would be going 30 miles under the speed limit. How she got her license? I have no clue.

"We're here!" Amelia said. Mathew and I both sighed in relief.

"You need to be more careful driving!" I complained, "You almost killed us, twice!"

"It was fun, wasn't it?" She smirked.

"Uh..."

**Amelia's POV**

God, they are such babies! I was having fun! I got out of Arthur's car and we got our suitcases out of the back and trunk of the car. I looked at the school. It was huge. It looked more like a mansion than a school.

We walked in and went to the desk in the lobby. A woman handed us our schedules, room numbers, uniforms, and maps of the school grounds.  
I looked around to find my room, A-4. I finally found it... next to the boys' bathroom.

I slowly opened the door of my dorm. I peeked through and saw a girl with blonde hair sitting on the bed on the other side of room. Her hair was in a bun with beautiful bangs falling down. She wore red skinny jeans, a yellow shirt with a buttoned cotton rain coat looking jacket and yellow flats. Then I realized who it was once she turned to look at me and I saw her face.

"Frankie!" I yelled. "Bonnefoy!"

"Amelia! Jones!" Frankie mocked, and ran up to me for a hug.

"Is Mathew here?" She asked.

"Yeah!" I replied, excitedly. Her face completely lit up.

"Let's go see him then!" She said, grasping my arm and pulling me out of the room to find Mattie.

"Where is he?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know," I said, "Lets find out what dorm he's in."

After a few tries, we found them. We saw a door cracked open and Mattie sitting on a bed and Arthur sitting on the other bed. In all the excitement, Frankie didn't notice Arthur and immediately ran and hugged Mattie.

"Mathew!" She gasped, squeezing him tightly. I looked to Arthur, knowing he felt left out with our little reunion. I walked over and patted his back.  
Hearing the back pats, Frankie looked up and once she saw Arthur, she stared for a few minutes.

"I suppose you're Frankie," said Arthur, awkwardly.

"Yeah, I am," she answered, quite flirty. "Who are you?"

"I'm Arthur Kirkland," he responded, nervously. Oh no. What was going on? Don't tell me she... liked him!

You might wonder why it bugs me. Well, me and Arthur have been friends forever! And, I've gotten to know him a lot and vise versa.

He just doesn't know I've had a crush on him all the while.

I mean, he was so nice and understood my crude humor. He's there when I need him. He's funny and smart and sweet and so cute. I mean, sure, he needs to pluck his eyebrows, but still! He has the green eyes and golden, soft hair...

"That's a cute name," said Frankie. She smiled. This girl was good at getting guys she wanted. She was romantic and beautiful and very seductive.

"Why, thank you," he said, "'Frankie' is quite an adorable name also."

She giggled, "Onhonhonhon!". Her giggles were what made guys fall for her.

"Well," I said, trying to end this, "Frankie, we should go put on our uniforms."

"We have to wear uniforms?" Frankie gasped.

"Kind of," I said. "This is a private school."

"I packed so many wonderful clothing! I never thought of the uniforms," she explained.

"Let's go," I said, escorting my friend to our dorm.

"Ugh! The uniforms are hideous!" Frankie complained, "How shall I maintain my amazing fashion streak while wearing this garbage?"

I rolled my eyes as I looked in the mirror to see myself in the uniform instead of the usual crop top. I wore some of the dumbest clothes to impress Arthur but he still hasn't noticed.

"You know what? You would look cute in this," she said, handing me a short, purple dress. "Wear it tonight!"

"Why?" I asked.

"I've been in New York long enough to know that every Friday night at 6:00, in the ball room, karaoke night is held," she explained, "There's singing, dancing, and a buffet! I don't know about you but I intend on looking good for it."

"Hmmm..." I said, mischievously, "I do too..."

**Mathew's POV**

I lied on the bed and thought about how I finally saw Frankie. I looked over to Amelia's friend.

"Mathew," he said, "Amelia never told me that Frankie was so... charming."

I just kept looking towards the ceiling. Frankie was charming. I got up and headed out the door. Arthur never talked to me before, why start now? Does he want tips on Frankie or something? I sure wasn't giving any to him.

I walked down and saw Frankie talking to a boy. It was Antonio, or as she called him, Toni. He was from Spain and was in a band with Frankie. Toni was the drummer while Frankie was the bass guitarist. They used to have a Prussian guy named Gilbert in their band who was the lead guitarist and singer, but I guess they've broken up since he got expelled from our old school and we went here now.

"Mathew! Look! It's Toni!" Frankie exclaimed.

"I see that," I replied.

"If only Gilbert were here," said Toni.

"Yeah," said Frankie. "We can't make music anymore. It sucks!"

"We didn't even get to make up a name for it before he left!" Toni complained.

Frankie sighed. "Hopefully someone goes here that can sing and play guitar. Dieu tout puissant!"

I just stood there and listened to their conversation. Toni had recently wrote a few songs while Frankie was in New York and the Prussian was gone. Frankie had done the same as well.

They pondered about everything the other had missed out on. Toni had got a new set of drums, apparently. I listen better than people think. Of course, they were too into catching up that they didn't even acknowledge my existence.

"Well," I said, awkwardly, "I'm gonna catch up with Amy."

"See you later, Mathew," said Frankie. I waved and walked off to see if my American sister was still lingering in the hallway.

Suddenly, I saw a guy running down the hall, and eventually, trampling over me. "Gilbert, this is why you follow the rules," said a blonde German boy, "You eventually get hurt!"

"Shut up, West," said the boy who ran me over. His voice sounded familiar. I looked up to see the snow white hair he had and the blood red eyes. Besides the fact that the other German called him "Gilbert", there was only one guy I knew that looked like that and it was Frankie and Toni's former lead guitarist/singer.

"Frankie's looking for you," I said, "So is Toni."

He looked at me with shock in his eyes, wondering how I knew who he was. But then he looked to see I was right and him and the other two trampled each other in excitement.

I continued on to find Amelia. Finally I saw her standing outside near the steps, where she told me about karaoke night and the crisis with Frankie and her crush on Arthur (and yes, I know, I am her twin brother, aren't I?).

"I know exactly what I should do tonight," said Amy, "I'm gonna make a move! No more waiting for the Brit to ask me out! I'm doing this if it kills me!"

I know how she feels, being best friends with someone for forever but having a crush on them secretly for the whole time. If only Frankie knew...

* * *

**A/N- Did you like it? I hope you did! No flames please! Thanks :)**


End file.
